


Yes, Mistress

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub!Sam, Vaginal Sex, dom!Bela, sub!Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Bela asserts her dominance over Sam and Sarah.





	Yes, Mistress

“Come now, pets,” Bela purred as she walked into the bedroom.  The black leather of her outfit made a slight noise as she walked, and Sam and Sarah bowed their heads respectfully as they followed her footsteps.

Sam’s room in the bunker was scarce, but all they really needed was a bed and a chair, the latter of which Bela perched herself on with her legs crossed, eyes following Sam and Sarah’s every move.  They stopped in front of her, waiting for instructions.

“Undress her, Sam, but don’t touch her skin,” Bela ordered, and Sam nodded his head in understanding. He turned to Sarah, reaching his fingers out to untie the top of her blouse.

The flowy fabric loosened at the top as Sarah’s eyes watched Sam, making sure that he didn’t touch her as he was supposed to.  She dutifully raised her arms above her head so he could pull her shirt off, her pink and flowery patterned bra now on show.

Bela’s eyes were trained on Sam’s fingers, making sure that he didn’t stray.  She rubbed her thighs together slightly, already wanting more from her two pets, but not wanting to skip any teasing steps.

Sam’s hands moved to Sarah’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping as carefully as possible, which also meant very slowly.  He kneeled in front of her, slipping her shoes off before hooking his thumbs into her belt loops, pulling her jeans over the curve of her hips.

Carefully, Sarah stepped out of the fabric, letting Sam put both her jeans and blouse on his dresser at the side of the bed.  He turned back toward Bela, asking with his eyes if he should continue.

Luckily, Bela knew exactly how to read Sam’s face without him speaking any words.  “Leave the rest on, for now.  Good job, Sam.”

Sam preened from the compliment, giving Bela a small smile which she returned with a wink.  Now Bela turned to Sarah.  “Take off his clothes now, sweet.  Everything, even his boxers.”

Sarah nodded, kneeling first.  She untied Sam’s shoes, slipping them and his socks off, putting them neatly to one side. When that was done she stood, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Sarah could feel both Sam’s and Bela’s eyes on her as she worked, and her whole body flushed with excitement.  She always liked playing Bela’s games, as they were some of the most erotic things she’d ever done, but she also just enjoyed being in Sam and Bela’s presence. They were both so beautiful and sexy, and made her feel just the same.

When Sam’s outer shirt was completely open, Sarah slipped it off his shoulders, putting it with her own clothes.  She slipped his t-shirt over his head quickly as well, having to hold in her breath of excitement at the sight of Sam’s toned chest.

Bela leaned forward in her seat, enjoying the view of not only Sam becoming less clothed but also of Sarah becoming aroused from undressing him.  

Sarah’s hands moved to Sam’s pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding it slowly out of the loops.  All three of them seemed to hold their breath as the leather slid out, eager for what was coming next.  Sarah’s nimble hands unbuttoned and unzipped, sliding his jeans down his legs and kneeling so he could step out of them.  She put them on the dresser, then returned for his boxers.

Sam’s erection was tenting the fabric horribly, something that Bela was enjoying to watch.  Sarah pinched the elastic waist, sliding the shorts down his legs.  The shaft was caught in the elastic until the very end, when it bobbed up happily as it was freed.

Bela and Sarah met eyes when a drip of pre-come slipped through the slit of Sam’s head, and Bela nodded minutely.  With Sam’s boxers still around his ankles, Sarah leaned forward to lick the pre-come off of his penis, the tip of her tongue the only thing that touched his skin before she pulled back, the tangy taste invading her mouth.

Sam’s hiss of breath was the only reaction given, as Bela hadn’t told Sam or Sarah they were allowed to speak yet.  Eyes scrunched in concentration, Sam stepped out of his boxers, letting Sarah put them with the rest of their clothes on the dresser.

Both of them stood in front of Bela now, letting her eyes wander over their flushed skin.  She stood, taking a couple steps toward the pair. “You two have been very good so far,” she purred, her long nails tickling up both of their arms.  She kissed Sam on the lips lightly, making the taller man chase after her lips as she leaned over to kiss Sarah just the same. “Now it’s time for even more fun,” Bela continued, walking behind the pair.

“Sam, on the bed, on your back with your hands above your head.”

Sam immediately jumped to follow his command, getting settled as he watched the two women in front of him: one obviously in charge and the other bristling with excitement. Bela moved behind Sarah, slipping her fingers up to unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor.  Sam’s eyes were caught by the plump outline of Sarah’s breasts, a part of her body that he had seen hundreds of times before but could never get enough of.  He watched as Bela’s hands reached around Sarah’s body, cupping each breast in her palm and pinching her nipples between her fingers.  

Sarah sighed at the pleasure-pain, eyes closing of their own volition.  Bela teased her some more before letting the hardened buds go, fingers sliding downward to Sarah’s panties.

She slipped one hand under the fabric, fingers sliding between the folds.  “Mmm, princess, someone’s a little wet aren’t we?”

Bela slipped a finger inside of Sarah’s cunt as she nodded, her body ready for whatever Bela had planned. Bela teased her for just a minute, sliding her finger in and out a few times before removing it.  

Bela brought her hand up toward Sarah’s face, letting her see the slick that was caught there.  She moved around to the bed, holding her slick finger in Sam’s face.  Immediately he leaned upward, catching Bela’s finger in his mouth and cleaning her of Sarah’s juices with a moan.

“Good boy,” Bela purred when he was done, moving back to Sarah.  She quickly slipped the girl’s panties down her legs before swatting at her bottom.

“Up, girl.”

Bela returned to her chair in the corner of the room as Sarah moved toward the bed, eagerly climbing to kneel above Sam.  She was careful to not touch his body, as she had not been given permission to do that yet, which made her thighs twitch as they held her above him.

Bela watched her pets as they were frozen in tableau, gearing herself up for the real show. Finally, she spoke.

“Ride, sweetheart. And pinch where you like.”

Sarah nodded minutely, eyes connecting with Sam’s as she lined him up between her folds and lowered herself down.  As many times as she and Sam had had sex – both alone and with Bela – she would never get completely used to how full he made her feel.  The two of them bit back moans as he bottomed out, wanting to please Bela as much as possible.

Sarah’s hands moved to Sam’s chest, pulling his nipples between her fingers and pinching, but also using his chest as leverage as she began to bounce on top of him.  Sam bit his lip, doing his best to stay still and keep his hands above his head until Bela told him he could do otherwise.

Sarah got a deep rhythm set, her leg muscles ready to move for as long as Bela wanted.  Bela sat back in her chair, watching the scene before her of Sarah’s long back, hair falling over her shoulders, moving up and down as the girl bobbed herself on Sam’s cock.  She watched as his balls hit against Sarah’s plump cheeks with each bounce, watched as his toes curled to keep himself from taking control.

As Sarah and Sam’s pleasure climbed, Bela unzipped her leather outfit, sliding it off of her heated skin.  She teased herself with her fingernails, tickling across her stomach and upper legs, but not touching herself anywhere that would really get herself off.  She watched as Sarah’s bounces sped up, the girl’s body beginning to chase after her release.

Bela stood, shedding herself of her clothes, and moved to the bed.  She kneeled behind Sarah’s back, catching Sam’s eye over the girl’s shoulder.  She saw that his face was concentrated, obviously holding himself back from orgasm.

Bela’s hands once again went to Sarah’s breasts, seeing that Sarah’s fingers were also still on Sam’s nipples.  Breathing gently across Sarah’s ear, Bela whispered, “Do to him what I do to you, sweetheart.”

She pinched Sarah’s nipples before twirling her fingernails around the buds, watching as Sarah treated Sam’s nipples the same way.  The bouncing continued, but now all three of their attention was on the soft tickle of their chests.  Bela guided Sarah through teasing Sam for a few minutes, before deciding enough was enough.

She pulled her hands away from Sarah’s nipples, reaching forward to catch her hands and thread their fingers together.  Pressing herself against Sarah’s back and moving with her above Sam, she whispered in Sarah’s ear once more: “It’s time, baby girl.”

Sam seemed gleeful as he heard those words, hands clenching above his head.  Sarah and Bela moved in tandem, Bela’s teeth grazing along Sarah’s earlobe and neck as the girl chased her orgasm.  Sarah gripped Bela’s hands hard as she came, her whole body shaking from exhaustion as she pulsed around Sam.

Sam whimpered at the feeling of tightness around his cock, and Bela made eye contact with him before nodding.  Almost immediately after getting approval, Sam came deep inside of Sarah, her still quivering heat milking him for all he had.

Bela slowed Sarah’s movements down before sliding the girl to the side, letting Sam’s juices drip down her legs.  Once Sarah was sitting upright by herself, Bela crawled her way up so that she was kneeling above Sam’s face.

Immediately he reached up, tongue probing into Bela’s wet cunt.  She tapped his hands, giving permission to hold on to her hips as he ate her out.  Without Bela having to tell her, Sarah came up next to her mistress, petite hands and tongue beginning an assault on all of the sensitive places Sarah knew Bela to have on her breasts and collarbone.  When Bela began to pant with need, Sarah dipped her head downward to join Sam’s – Sarah’s tongue working on Bela’s clit as Sam’s tongue dove deep inside of her folds.

With her two pets attending to her needs after their incredibly erotic show, Bela was quick to orgasm, Sam and Sarah sharing her juices on their tongues.  She let them work her through her orgasm before she pulled away, watching as Sarah cleaned Sam’s cheeks of the mess.

Once Bela’s breathing was back to normal, she leaned forward, kissing both of them chastely on the lips like she had at the very beginning of their play.  “Good pets,” she praised, before standing up.

Quickly and efficiently, she grabbed what she needed for clean up – wet cloth, lotion, water – and came back to the bed.  She cleaned between Sarah’s legs and around Sam’s now soft cock, making sure that they weren’t sticky anywhere uncomfortable.  She made both of them drink a few gulps of water, and then gently massaged Sam’s sore arms and Sarah’s sore legs with the calmingly-scented lotion.

Once her babes were happy, Bela pulled the covers down from the bed, pulling Sam and Sarah against her on either side.  They rested their heads against each of her breasts, letting her play with their hair until they dozed off into a peaceful slumber, their mistress by their side.


End file.
